A Black Tie Affair
by N.J Jordbrukaren
Summary: Kink meme prompt fill. Anderson has a job for Shepard, but Shepard despises that job... well, for a little while, anyway.
1. Chapter One: The Assignment

**A Black Tie Affair:**

NJ. Jordbrukaren.

_Kink Meme Prompt:_ _For a body guarding job or undercover as a bodyguard job or whatever you can come up with, FemShep has to dress up in sunglasses, black suit, and tie Men In Black Style. Liara is turned on by the tie. It's not because of having a bondage fetish, she just thinks FemShep looks really hot in a tie and likes playing with it while FemShep has it on. (This OP would not protest for an inclusion of this fetish - Triple Bonus points for Dom!Shep if you do decide to include)_

I came, I saw and I filled… well, I filled a third of it so far, anyway. All this shizzle belongs to Biobizzle, y'all!

* * *

**Cha****p****ter One: The Assi****g****nment.**

"Sir, you can't be serious!" Shepard blurted as she stood before Admiral Anderson. She looked at him with a furrowed brow. His lips had the faintest upwards curl to them. "… Crap, you aren't joking, are you?"

Anderson shook his head a little. "No, I am not." The Admiral turned his back to Shepard as he searched his desk for something. Shepard stiffened, her eyes instinctively slamming shut.

_Please don't be a dress. Please don't be a dress. Please don't be a dress._

"Here."

Shepard cracked one of her eyes open a little, cautiously glancing at the package Anderson held out to her. _It's a dress. I know it. Do you think he'll mind if I have a mental breakdown under his desk?_ Shepard reached out, gripping the package.

"I am trusting you with this, Shepard. I know you won't, but I'll say it anyway; do _not_ mess this up." Anderson placed his hand upon her shoulder. A comforting gesture… or, at least it was supposed to be.

The Commander scoffed. "Why are you sending me to guard an asari fertility parade, anyway?" Anderson couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing Shepard struggling not to act like a petulant child was slightly more amusing than it should have been.

"To be honest, I thought you deserved a break and-"

"So you are sending me to babysit a bunch of horny asari?" Shepard sighed, her empty hand coming up to rub her face.

"That was not the reason why I brought you on for this and you know it. Shepard, you are a force to be reckoned with and Janiris is a big deal for the asari." Anderson stepped closer, both hands now resting up her shoulders. "The asari, being who they are, won't cause you much trouble. Think of this as a day off. It will be a breeze, you'll see."

"Don't say that!" Shepard bristled, tensing under Anderson's grip. "Things _always _go wrong when people say things like that!" The Spectre frantically pointed at his mouth, as if she was literally trying to get him to take his words back.

The Admiral chuckled, giving Shepard's shoulders a quick squeeze before releasing her. "Either way, you aren't 'guarding' a parade. You are _supervising_ the Janiris celebratory ball this evening."

Shepard looked down to the package in her hand. _No! This is_ _**definitely**__ going to be a dress!_ She felt the bile burning the back of her throat. _Great… this is just great._ Shepard gave a nod and turned to leave, before she could throw up all over Anderson and his desk. This was going to be a complete nightmare. _Break… what a joke._

"Oh, and one more thing, Shepard." Anderson called out from behind her.

Shepard sighed again. She loved Anderson to bits. He was, after all, like a father to her, but, right now, she just wanted to kick him in the shin. A quiet groan escaped the Spectre's lips. _Kick him in the shin? I think I am losing my touch…_

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Could you deliver this to Mr Vakarian for me." At Shepard's bewildered expression, the man decided to elaborate. "He will be joining you tonight."

Shepard reached forward, taking the second package out of Anderson's hand. _Well… every cloud has a silver lining, right? _At least her best friend would be there to keep her company. She turned to leave again, her footsteps suddenly halting when the door to Anderson's office closed behind her. _Wait…? __**Mr**__ Vakarian?_

* * *

Shepard entered the Normandy in a hurry. She wanted to rip this package open to see what kind of crap Anderson was planning to have her don. The mere thought of wearing another dress was enough to bring Shepard's rage up. On others, she could deal with the garb, but when someone expected her to wear it, Shepard loathed it.

"Commander Shepard, you have new messages- "

Shepard cut Samantha off by waving one of the packages in her face. "Not now, Traynor. I'm on important Spectre business." Before the specialist could reply, the elevator hissed shut.

"-At your private terminal…" She sighed, before turning back around to face her own.

* * *

Shepard had to make the necessary detour to the main battery to "deliver" the package to Garrus. She half considered swapping their packages over so that she had, what she assumed would be a suit, and Garrus would end up with the dress. Somehow, Shepard had a feeling that Garrus would be able to pull it off better than she ever could. _At least he has hips. _She thought with a sigh.

Shepard shook her head. She was nervous, but imagining Garrus in a dress was only making things worse. She needed to get this over with. Now.

The main battery's door hissed open, revealing the turians armoured back. "Garrus? Anderson told me to deliver this to you. You probably know what it's for. See you later."

Garrus turned around in time to see the Spectre fleeing down the walkway. Looking down, he noticed the small silver package on the floor. "Ah, this must be my dress."

* * *

Shepard bustled into her cabin, completely missing the bewildered looking asari leaning against her desk. She biotically tossed the package against the fish tank, before falling back against the bulkhead.

_Jesus, it isn't even midday and I am already beat._

"Shepard?"

The Commander started slightly, the back of her head connecting with the metal bulkhead behind her. "Ow, fuck…" She rubbed the sore spot briefly, but the intruder quickly swatted her hand away before plopping down in between her legs, thighs overlapping her own.

"How did you get up here?"

Liara gave her the look. The look that told Shepard not to ask such ridiculous questions. Shepard obliged her.

"Is your head alright?" Liara reached behind Shepard, her fingers gently pressing against the sore spot upon her scalp.

Shepard smirked. "It feels a lot better now…"

"Isn't that something?" Liara leant forward, her delicate indigo lips capturing Shepard's own. "What has gotten you so down, anyway?" Blue eyes locked with dark brown ones. "And what did that thing do to incur your wrath?" The hand that wasn't behind Shepard's head pointed in the direction of the discarded package.

"Oh, that…" Liara nodded, her eyes never leaving Shepard's, only urging her onwards. "It's a long story."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading so far. There is plenty more where this came from, just stick with me. :)_


	2. Chapter Two: The Outfit

**A Black Tie Affair: **

NJ. Jordbrukaren.

_I **did **say there was plenty more where that came from, didn't I?_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Outfit.**

During the amount of time it took Shepard to explain the story, the package had mysteriously inched closer to them. She knew Liara was using her biotics, stopping immediately when Shepard looked to her. She also knew what Liara was trying to do and it _wasn't_ happening.

"Shepard, despite what you believe, you looked stunning in that dress." Liara yielded from the little game they had going and tugged the battered package towards them. She grinned when she felt a slight resistance. She saw the dark purple aura of Shepard's biotics join her own, light blue one. The only difference was Shepard was pushing and she was pulling. "Stop acting like an infant, Shepard." Liara gave the woman's knee a playful slap. She couldn't help but grin when she felt the resistance ebb away. Knowing she could always win over the Spectre meant a great deal to Liara.

"Let us see what we have here, shall we?" She looked up to Shepard, stifling the urge to hug her lover tightly when she saw the pout upon her dejected face. She gently pressed her fingertips under Shepard's chin, beseeching the woman to look up at her. "Shepard, what is wrong?" Liara let go of the package, both of her hands moving to cup the Commander's face.

Although Shepard's face had lifted, her eyes refused to meet Liara's. In fact, she was looking anywhere but Liara.

"Shepard?" Liara cooed. Her voice as gentle and soft as always. "Shepard, please… talk to me."

She couldn't take it anymore. The concern in Liara's voice was almost palpable. As she anticipated; worried royal blue eyes looked back at her. Penetrating her very being. Shepard sighed, fingering the silver package that Liara had abandoned in the diamond shaped space their intertwined legs had created in between them.

"It's this," Shepard prodded the bag, a look of disgust crossing her sharp features. "I hate dresses. Anderson knows that-"

Liara frowned, her hand's moving to rest upon Shepard's chest. "What does Admiral Anderson have to do with this?" Her eyebrow markings knitted together as she leant forward, making sure to keep eye contact with her lover.

"Anderson wants me to, uh…" Shepard flailed for the correct term. "_'Supervise'_ the Janiris celebratory ball this evening." Shepard lowered her shaking head.

Liara's brow furrowed. Was this some kind of a joke? Shepard, and others, had a galaxy to save. Why take time away from her when she could be using it to save lives? Besides that, she knew how some asari behaved around this time of year. Shepard was seen as something of a prize to the asari. A… _what did Ashley call it? 'A diamond in the rough.'_ Liara hated to think of how a pack of oversexed asari would react to having humanities -_very_ attractive and _very_ charismatic- first Spectre in their presence.

Liara swallowed thickly, forcing her burning jealously back down. _In a dress, no less._ Liara eyed the package wearily. She had to do something, before another asari decided to.

Before Liara could react, Shepard reached out, grabbing the package in a vice like grip. "Let's get this over with." She did not need to, but Shepard ignited her biotics, easily rending the packages wrapping apart. "Oh…"

At Shepard's tiny noise of surprise, Liara looked to the item in Shepard's hand. She tugged Shepard's wrist, urging the Spectre to turn it so she could get a good look at what they were dealing with. Royal blue eyes grew wide. "S-Shepard, this… this is a suit…"

Shepard looked at the thin black sports coat confusedly. Had she given Garrus the wrong package? The Commander shook her head. She could not have. This was tailored to fit a human… to fit her. Her hand reached behind one of the lapels, only to pull out a black tie with a small note attached to it.

_Shepard,_

_Quit worrying about the dress! I __**know**__ you hate them. Where do you think I have been for the past twelve years? Buried under a rock? No. I knew you would feel more comfortable in this, so that is what I got you. Relax._

_Papa Anderson._

Shepard chuckled, letting all of the air that she had unconsciously held in go free. "I think I may have underestimated Anderson a tad." Liara smiled at the sheer look of relief upon her lovers face. It was good to see Shepard happy. She reached out, gently tugging the note out of Shepard's hand. She did not recognize the foreign text immediately, her translator taking a while to go over it.

"Papa Anderson?" Liara looked up at Shepard, who was too busy pulling the black denim jeans and pristine, matte black work boots out of the now destroyed bag.

"Uhm…" Shepard briefly glanced up to Liara before looking back down to her new uniform. "Something I used to call him when I was younger." The Spectre put all of the new items in a pile on top of the plastic bag they came in. "What do you think?" Shepard fingered the collar of the folded black dress shirt cautiously. Anything was better than a dress in her books. And suits were not so bad as long as they did not make her look like a tiny child on their first day of school. Shepard smiled, remembering her mother's old mantra. _'You will grow into them, just you wait!'_

Liara smirked, her finger curling underneath Shepard's chin. "I cannot wait to see how intoxicating you will look dressed in it." Liara lured Shepard into a kiss. It started chaste, but quickly escalated. Shepard leant forward, pushing Liara on her back and pinning her to the floor.

"Intoxicating, hmm?" Shepard asked hotly before stroking her tongue against Liara's own.

Liara shuddered, moaning deeply into her lovers' mouth. _How does she do this to me so easily?_ A gentle hand came down, strong, tantalizing fingers running across her ribcage. Liara arched into the sensation, her breasts pushing up against Shepard's chest.

Blue fingers threaded into short, black hair, pulling the Spectre impossibly closer. Liara needed more. More sensation. More feeling. More heat. More… **Shepard**.


	3. Chapter Three: The Distraction

**A Black Tie Affair: **

NJ. Jordbrukaren.

_Everything, except for Javik Junior, belong to Bioware. *Thumbs up*_

* * *

Shepard groaned against the soft folds of Liara's neck. Everything was electric and they had barely begun. _She_ had barely begun. Liara was writhing beneath her, pulling her closer so that she could feel the weight of Shepard's whole body over her. Shepard obliged, loving the sensation of Liara's large armoured breast pressing against her own, almost flat, chest.

Shepard needed progress. She wanted Liara. To stimulate Liara in the places she, and she only, was allowed to stimulate her.

"To the bed." Shepard ordered tersely, directly into Liara's hearing canal. Liara nodded, her arms instantly looping around Shepard's neck

"I do not think I can stand, Shepard…" She honestly could not. Her knees felt weak in Shepard's intimate presence most of the time, but when they began to engage in… foreplay, Liara always melted. She never knew that feeling the touch of another could be so good, but then Shepard came along and changed everything. Her world had literally been turned on its axis.

She felt Shepard slip one arm under her neck, skin-on-skin contact against her sensitive folds was enough to make her shiver. Shepard's other arm slid behind her knees.

"Shepard?" The Spectre looked down, her dark, hungry eyes contacting Liara's own. "Use your biotics." A delicate blue finger traced one of Shepard's sharp cheekbones and slid down to the tip of her chin. "I do not want you wasting your strength. You will need to save it for later," A coy smile appeared upon Liara's delectable indigo lips. "I have a lot planned for you." She punctuated her statement by planting a seductively soft kiss to Shepard's lips.

Before Liara could say anything else, Shepard carried her to bed, quickly laying her down upon the soft surface. Frantic hands immediately went in search of the latches of the Shadow Brokers armour.

"Here." Liara clicked one latch open, then another. A hiss filled the room as the front, top half of her armour came away, exposing her breasts. Shepard unceremoniously threw the chest plate behind her, eager to reunite herself with her two best friends. Shepard craned down to kiss them, but Liara halted her by firmly pressing her gloved hands against the Commander's shoulders. "Not yet." A finger found the collar of Shepard's uniform, pulling her closer. Their mouths were inches apart, their breaths mingling together.

Liara's eyes darted towards the nightstand beside their bed, hoping Shepard would grasp her meaning. Shepard lifted her head, following Liara's gaze.

_She wants me to… ah, I see._ "You want me to get out Javik Junior?"

Liara sighed. This was the exact thing she was trying to avoid. "I would like for you to get our toy. Why do you insist on naming it… _that_?" Shepard reached over to the draw, pulling the steel case out of it.

"Because, much like Javik himself, _this_," Shepard tapped the steel case with her fingertip. "Makes you scream. Can't you see the irony there?"

The tips of Liara's fingers met the Commander's cheek in a playful slap. "Shepard…" Liara trailed off slightly as she watched the Spectre remove the flesh coloured toy from its box. Knowing that it would end up inside of her some time during the next ten minutes was enough to drown her annoyance out, replacing it with a deep, throbbing sense of arousal. Liara lifted her hand to tenderly cup Shepard's cheek, urging her to meet her eyes. "There is only one person who can make me scream," Indigo lips made feather-light contact with pink ones.

"Do I know this person? Should I be jealous?" Shepard smirked as she sat up and began fiddling with her belt.

Liara sighed, but she smiled with it. Shepard could be so exasperating sometimes, but Liara would not have had it any other way. "Well…" Liara sat up, batting Shepard's hands away from where they were still attempting to unbuckle her belt. The Spectre relented, her arms hanging loosely at her sides whilst Liara got to work on freeing her. "She is five foot eight, she is one-hundred and fifteen pounds," Liara paused as she looked up to Shepard, a devious grin appearing upon her indigo lips. "She has these _perfect_ brown eyes. And," Once the belt buckle became loose, Liara reached one of her hands up, her slender fingers trailing through Shepard's short, shaggy hair. "She has the softest, loveliest black hair."

"So I _should_ be jealous, then?" Shepard snickered when Liara gave her shoulder a playful push. Shepard wriggled a little, her trousers effortlessly slipping down her legs and pooling by her bent knees.

Liara beckoned Shepard to stand with a 'come hither' motion, reigniting the fire in Shepard's body. "Get up. I need to put _Shepard_ Junior in." Shepard lowered her head, one of her dark eyebrows cocking.

"Shepard Junior? Really?"

Liara nodded, her royal blue eyes flicking up to meet Shepard's. "I quite like it." Liara slid the toy out of Shepard's hand, taking it into her own. "The idea of having something of yours inside me is…" Liara trailed off, her tongue slowly flicking out to wet her suddenly parched lips. "It is arousing… stimulating…"

"Hot?" Shepard interrupted with a dimpled, lop-sided grin.

"Yes, _'hot'_." Liara rolled her eyes as she slowly pulled Shepard's boxers down. Liara bit back a groan as she reached her fingers forward, dipping them into her lover's wet heat.

"Fuck, Li…" Shepard braced herself by grabbing Liara's shoulder. The touch was not completely meant to provoke sexual pleasure, but it always did. Liara pulled her fingers back, earning a disgruntled noise from Shepard.

"You will get your pleasure soon enough, Shepard." Liara comforted as she ran her, now wet, fingers over the circular end of the toy. The part that would go into Shepard. When she was sure it was lubricated enough, she pressed her hand to Shepard's abdomen, grinning as she felt the woman's muscles twitch in anticipation.

Shepard hissed as the end rubbed against her before carefully slipping in. They both knew that this was something Shepard could do alone, but Liara always insisted on helping. Shepard did not know why, but she did. A silent moment passed as the toy adjusted to Shepard, organizing itself for what was to come. The toy would transfer sensations to the humans' groin, giving her the, much appreciated, opportunity to feel Liara's clinging heat as if a real part of her body was buried inside her.

"Are you okay?"

Shepard looked down to her Bondmate, nodding her go ahead. "Never better." Liara took both of Shepard's hands and placed them against her hips. To where, coincidentally, the latches to her greaves were located.

"It is your turn now, Shepard." Liara murmured against the Spectre's lips. Shepard effortlessly spun Liara around, so her naked blue back was pressing against her chest. Shepard liked this position. It always gave her easy access to Liara's sensitive neck folds. It also gave her the opportunity to wrap her arms around the asari. To feel her skin, her warmth, with no barriers in between them. No barriers except for Liara's greaves, that is.

Liara interlaced her digits with Shepard's, guiding them down her sides until they were back on her hips… on the latches. Indigo lips fell apart in a silent moan as Shepard licked one of the crevasses in between her neck folds. There had never been a time in their relationship when Shepard did not know exactly what to do. Even before Ilos. Liara shouldn't have doubted Shepard's skill, in fact; she never did, but when Shepard touched her for the very first time, Liara almost passed out. She had seen those fingers fire weapons, fix weapons, Goddess, she had even seen them fix people! When they were on _her_, though… it was something completely different. Something better. Something _masterful_.

Just as Shepard popped the first latch open, a voice, one that Shepard was not used to hearing during hers and Liara's intimate time, came over the comm.

_*Shepard? You have twenty minutes to get down to the cockpit, otherwise I'm forcing Kasumi's dress back out of retirement. Garrus out.*_


End file.
